Mark Jefferson
Mark Jefferson ist einer der Antagonisten des Spiels und ein Lehrer an der Blackwell Academy . Er ist außerdem ein weltberühmter Fotograf. Seine Stimme wird von Derek Philips gesprochen. Biografie Den folgende Text schreib Max über Mr. Jefferson in ihr Journal: Nicht nur das Mark Jefferson der beste Fotograf der Welt ist, er ist auch mein Lehrer. Das war einer der Gründe, weshalb ich an die Blackwell Academy kommen wollte. Wie oft bekommt man die Chance, von der Person unterrichtet zu werden, die einen inspiriert. Ich liebe seinen deco und Gothic-Style und er ist so vielfältig. Dennoch kann Jefferson ein bisschen herablassend sein. Er ist ziemlich hip für sein Alter, aber ein bisschen zurückhaltend und manchmal anmaßend. Er hat dieses süffisanten Lächeln, wenn er denkt, dass er richtig liegt... Aber ich denke es ist hart, für uns ein Vollzeit "Künstler" zu sein. Er führt sich auf, als ob er meine eigene Arbeit und Obsession mit analogen Bildern versteht. Er will wirklich, dass ich mich an dem "Helden des Alltags" Wettbewerb einschreibe, aber ich denke ich habe einen guten Job darin gemacht, es zu vermeiden. Der Gewinner kann nach San Francisco fliegen um die Blackwell Academy zu vertreten. Ich denke meine Arbeit könnte gut genug sein um zu gewinnen, denn Jefferson fängt sogar an mich damit zu nerven. Geschichte Jefferson ist anfänglich eher ein Nebencharakter, der in Unterrichtsszenen im Hintergrund Geschichten erzählt und manchmal ein Gespräch mit Max und Victoria führt. Am Anfang von Episode 3 wird Max beobachten, wie Victoria ihn bezirzen möchte um sich im Wettbewerb einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Am Ende von Episode 4 wird er schließlich seine Rolle als Antagonist preisgeben, indem er Chloe erschießt und Max ein Mittel injiziert, durch das sie bewusstlos wird. In Episode 5 erwacht Max an einen Stuhl gefesselt im Darkroom, nachdem Jefferson sie unter Drogen gesetzt hatte. Er nennt sie sein "Subjekt" und hat vor sie zu töten nachdem er seine künstlerische Arbeit mit ihr beendet hat. Von ihm erfährt sie auch das Nathan Prescott nur seine Marionette war, indem er ihn manipulierte und eine Art Vaterrolle für ihn übernommen hatte, was laut Jefferson einfach war da Nathans eigener Vater diesen schlecht behandelte und der psychisch instabile Nathan nach Bestätigung suchte. Da Nathan den Fehler machte, Rachel Amber beim Versuch Jefferson nachzueifern eine Überdosis zu verabreichen an der sie starb, beseitigte Jefferson ihn mit dem Plan ihm alle Morde anzuhängen und es ausehen zu lassen, als sei Nathan aus Arcadia Bay geflohen. Über Nathan hat Jefferson sich am Vermögen der Prescotts bedient, um den Bau des Darkrooms und die Ausstattung zu finanzieren. Auch stammte die letzte SMS von Nathans Handy nicht von ihm (da er zu dem Zeitpunkt schon tot war) sondern von Jefferson, um Max und Chloe in seine Falle zu locken. Als Jefferson Max gerade die tödliche Dosis setzen will, erscheint David Madsen der dank seiner Beharrlichkeit den Darkroom entdeckt hat. Es kommt zu einem Handgemenge bei dem David Jefferson schließlich überwältigen kann. Man hat nun die Möglichkeit David vom Tod Chloes zu berichten, oder ihn zu belügen. Erfährt er von Max von ihrem Tod erschiesst David den bewusstlosen Jefferson aus Rache und bricht vor Schuldgefühlen, da er seine Familie nicht beschützen konnte, zusammen mit den Worten das Max den Ort nun verlassen sollte. Warnt man in Episode 4 Victoria Chase vor Nathan, sucht diese Schutz bei Jefferson und dieser überwältigt sie auch um sie in den Darkroom zu schaffen. Man findet sie am Anfang von Episode 5 bewusstlos und gefesselt neben sich auf dem Boden liegen, schafft es später mit der verängstigten Victoria auch noch einige Worte zu wechseln und ihr je nach Auswahl der Gesprächsoptionen Mut zu machen, indem man ihr berichtet man hätte einen Plan. Jefferson tötet sie im Verlauf der Episode 5. Nachdem Max den Darkroom verlassen hat und mit Jeffersons Auto nach Arcadia Bay fährt, erreicht sie eine verspätete Sprachnachricht von dem aufgelösten Nathan, kurz bevor Jefferson sich um ihn "gekümmert hat", der sie vor Jefferson warnt und bereut was er getan hat. Entscheidungen Episode 2: Out of Time 'Wer ist Schuld?' Nach Kate's Selbstmord(versuch) werden Max, David Madsen, Mr. Jefferson und Nathan Prescott in das Büro von Principal Wells gerufen. Da Max bei Kate auf dem Dach war, möchte Principal Wells, dass wir erzählen was wir wissen. Nun kann Max einem der drei Anwesenden dei Schuld zuweisen. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Nathan setzte sie unter Drogen Max wird erzählen, dass Nathan Kate auf der Vortex Party unter Drogen setzte und sie keine Kontrolle über sich hatte als das Video aufgenommen wurde. Sollte man Nathan in Episode 1 an Principal Wells verraten haben, so wird Nathan vom Unterricht suspendiert. Wenn man in Chloe's Haus in Episode 1 sich entscheidet nicht die Schuld für Chloe zu übernehmen, wird auch hier Nathan suspendiert. Sollte Principal Wells allerdings nichts von Nathans Pistole wissen und David denken, dass Max Drogen zu Chloe brachte, so wird Max vom Unterricht suspendiert. David bedrohte sie Max wird erzählen, dass sie gesehen hat wie David Kate bedroht hat. Sollte man in Episode 1 ein Foto gemacht haben wie David Kate bedroht, so wird Max das Foto als Beweis einsetzten und David wird vom Dienst suspendiert. Ohne das Foto wird Principal Wells Max nicht glauben und es würde nichts geschehen. Jefferson brachte sie zum Weinen Max wird erzählen, dass sie gesehen hat wie Kate mit Mr. Jefferson gesprochen hat und sie dann weinend weglief. Principal Wells entscheidet, dass Jefferson nicht länger den "Helden des Alltags"-Wettbewerb leiten sollte, da es schlecht wäre wenn die Presse davon berichten würde. Bilder Jefferson Protrait 1.jpg